Web multi-user databases coupled with individuals' exchange algorithms have create marvelous individuals' information exchanges, some examples being eCommerce markets, social networks, matchmaking sites, business-networking, and other personal information exchanges. The essence of these includes a multi-user web database system with characteristics such as: each individual is represented by a database name and has a database entity that can represent, consolidate, or point to the individual's data, and the database's individuals can exchange data information with other individuals in the exchange website. A web database system is frequently composed of numerous databases.
Such individuals' exchange websites usually issue a web name (which can be a person's real name) to act as the web database system's individual. This web name can further have database individual's identifiers, IDs, unique numbers, primary keys, and other names, within the web database system's databases.
Examples of individuals' exchanges include: eBay.com, an eCommerce marketplace in which an individual's web handle name is coupled with his for-sale items. Match.com and eHarmony.com dating services, in which an individual's web handle name is coupled with his consolidated dating profile(s). Facebook.com, a social network in which a person's real name is used as his website user name that is coupled with his online social activities.
A prior art means of transferring individuals' data used by the exchange websites are programmers' APIs (Application Programming Interface), such as the Facebook.com's or Twitter's current APIs. Such APIs have disadvantages for the site users:                1. The programmer-controlled APIs tend to be inflexible as to which data the user can select to transfer.        2. The exchange websites utilize restrictive-to-domain users' web names, such that users need different web names in different API websites. This further causes the Internet to split into walled gardens, such as the popular Facebook.com, Linkedin.com, MySpace.com, and Twitter.com.        3. The restrictive-to-domain web names and their associated data foster monopolies as Facebook.com, eBay.com, Linkedin and Twitter.com. These monopolies' numerous members' networking effect create high barriers-to-entry for potential competitors, because it is very time-consuming for numerous members to transfer their data from these monopolies to establish another site with numerous members networking effect.        
In prior patent applications SSIRA and Multi-ID, Sun explained how to use URLv syntaxes for individuals' naming and how URLvs can form contact entities with contact managers. This patent application explains how URLvs can form individual's consolidated entities within web exchanges.